The New Dark One
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: Set mostly in season 4A. Regina and Robin's teenage daughter comes from the future to change the past in order to prevent a terrible thing from happening. Eventual OutlawQueen, beginning is a little angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a mutichapter fic, so here you go! Hahaha. I've decided to keep the chapters short so I'll be able to update it faster. I got the "child comes from the future to change the past" storyline from Charmed season six, so some of you might find it a bit familiar, but aside from that I tried to bring the whole concept to the OUaT universe and put my own spin in it. I hope you enjoy it, this first chapter doesn't give you much and mostly follows the show's storyline, but the next chapter will give you a better insight on how everything turned out in Lara's version of the future and will start to differ from canon. Here it goes, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything related to Once Upon a Time (this goes for all future chapters).**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 1<p>

Lara sat on the last booth at Granny's Dinner. The one on the back, where nobody would notice her. She watched as the the doorbell rang, announcing the new arrivals. Her parents stepped into the dinner following her brother Roland (god it was so weird seeing him at this age!).

Robin and Regina looked so in love. Her mother had on a smile that in the future she would usually only give Lara, and even so not very often. The whole scene made it so much more difficult for Lara to watch what she knew was about to happen. She wanted to stop it, but there was nothing she could do if she wanted her mission to succeed. She could not alter the timeline, not yet at least, otherwise there was a big chance she would never even have been born.

Aunt Emma stoop up from from her sit at the back corner of the diner and made her way to Regina. That was it. It was happening.

"Regina, there's something you should know… I brought someone back from the past".

Her mother gave Emma the look Lara would come to know so well, the one that said "Well, you've obviously messed up. Now how are you going to fix it?".

"This woman… and she still thinks of you as…"

"Evil" Regina completed the sentence. All Lara wanted right now was to give her mother a hug and comfort her. It took all her strength to stay put. Over the year Lara had gather little information about that very moment. Regina didn't like to talk about it, for it always made her sad, so she would usually dismiss Lara's questions with a comment like "You and your brother Henry are all I need to be happy". But she knew that wasn't true. Yes, Regina love her children with all her heart, but a part of her had been lost that day that could never be replaced.

"I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her it's okay, but it's a little delicate. I feel like I she met you she'll see…" continued the blonde.

'"I understad"

The savior went over to her table and went back with a brunette wearing Old World clothes. "So that was how she looked like", Lara thought (she'd never actually met the woman), "mom is way prettier…"

"Regina, I would like you to meet.."

"Marian?!" the savior was cut by Robin's surprised exclamation. "I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again!"

The moment she saw her mother's broken expression as she watched Robin embrace him long lost wife, Lara realized she couldn't take it anymore. She left the diner and started walking on the street. She already knew what was going to happen, she didn't have to witness her mother's heartbreak. She felt so powerless. It had been a bad idea going to the diner, that wasn't what she was there for. She had to focus on her mission. She had to succeed, otherwise there wouldn't be a future for her to come back to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Please review, so it will encourage me to upload faster. I have already planed where I want this story to go, but there are a few details along the way that I haven't quite figured out yet, so I'm always opened to suggestions. XOXO<strong>

**PS. Anyone has any thoughts on who the New Dark One from the title might be? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two! It's a bit of a filler, but I wanted to give one of my favorite character's a proper introduction. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 2<p>

The next day Lara woke up and went to Granny's for breakfast. It's not that she liked the old lady's cooking very much (her mother's was so much better), it's just that there wasn't really anywhere else to go in the small town. She sat by the counter and ordered pancakes and hot chocolate (without cinnamon, she just couldn't understand why Henry insisted in ruining an already perfect beverage).

In the beginning the young girl was a little worried someone might notice she hadn't come to Storybrooke with the latest curse, but in the end, with all the new arrivals nobody cared that they'd never seen her before very much.

By her calculations, today should be the day aunt Emma got trapped inside the Queen Elsa's ice wall. She wasn't sure. She didn't care anyway. Maybe if she had the time she would give the Savior a little push to follow her feelings for certain blonde Queen and ditch that annoying excuse for a pirate. But only after she'd done what she'd planned for the day, and that was meeting the only person who she trusted to help her with her mission.

Lara waited patiently. She would eventually come (everyone in Storybrooke eventually came to Granny's) and it was better than wandering around town hoping to bump into her. Around midday her favorite person in the whole world outside from her family came into the diner. She waited for her to order before she approached her, she didn't want to startle woman after all.

"Excuse me"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Tinkerbell "You look familiar, but I'm almost sure I've never seen you before".

The fairy stared at Lara, analyzing her from head to toe. She looked oddly familiar, reminded her of someone she'd met on her past. The girl must be about fourteen years old, not more. She had very dark hair, which contrasted beautifully with her bright blue eyes. She really looked just like her friend Regina, except for the eyes. But how could that be? Did the Queen have yet another sister she didn't know about?

Lara laughed at the fairy's puzzled expression. When she did that, the older woman noticed the cutest dimples that formed on her cheeks.

"You do, I mean, you will. It's complicated. Can we go somewhere more private so I can explain everything?"

At the exact time Ruby arrived with Tinkerbell's coffee. The blond fairy took it and followed Lara without saying a word.

They found a table at the back. Lara knew she should have been more delicate, but she was so nervous about letting it all out that she just dropped the bomb "My Name is Lara Mills. My parents are Regina Mills and Robin Hood. I came from the future to change the past in order to save everyone in Storybrooke".

The minute she said that a bang could be heard throughout the diner. The fairy collapsed at ground passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter we'll discover what happened in the future that was so terrible that forced Lara to come back to the past to change it! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! XOXO<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter 3. There's not much I'd like to say except for thank you for the favorites, follows and kind reviews. I'm really happy about where this story is going, I hope you guys are intrigued. I actually had this idea after watching episode 4x07, which was a while ago, but I only had the time to write it now because of my finals. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 3<p>

"Oh my God! Auntie Tink, are you alright?!"

The fairy slowly opened her eyes. The girl was still there. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"So I guess that wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope. I mean, no it wasn't" Lara corrected herself quickly, her mother used to constantly remind her to use proper grammar.

The fourteen-year-old helped the blonde up. She let Tinkerbell be the first one to talk, she didn't want to scary the fairy and have her pass out again.

"So, what you're saying is you are Regina and Robin's future daughter?" she said carefully.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying"

Tinkerbell's face immediately lit up.

"I knew I was right! Pixie dust never lies! I told Regina they would get trough this, they are destined to be together"

'Well, not exactly…"

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?!" They blonde woman frowned "And how did you get here anyway? I thought Zelena was the only one who had cracked the code to time traveling"

"I was able to rewrite my aunt's spell without having to sacrifice anyone, because since I inherited dark magic from my mom, but I am also a child born out o true love, I have extreme power. Both dark and light magic. No biggie really" she chose to ignore Tinkerbell's confused expression "Anyway, in the future, my present, my parents aren't together. They really wanted to. But since nobody was able to unfreeze Marian…"

"Wait. What?!"

"Yeah, in short: the weird weather changes we're experiencing right now are being caused by a powerful sorcerer called the Snow Queen. Tomorrow, she's gonna freeze Marian and, in order to save her, mom is gonna rip her heart out. This way the cold won't be able to reach it, but she'll be forever frozen."

"We gotta warn her!" The fairy stood up to leave, but Lara took her arm.

"You can't!"

"Why not?! She's just an innocent woman. We must help her!"

"Auntie Tink, please listen to me"

"Ok" Tinkerbelle nodded with her head "but only if you stop calling me 'auntie Tink'"

"I'm sorry" Lara apologized "its just force of habit, I guess. In the future we are really close…" she took a breath before she said "you're like a mother to me"

The blonde fairy couldn't contain a smile at the child's declaration.

"Okay, so tell me. Why can't we save Marian?"

"Because I you do, if she's never frozen, I might never be born"

Tinkerbell took a moment to process the information and what was being implied there.

"Okay, but we still can't just do nothing about it"

"We won't, I promise. Actually, that's exactly the reason I am here"

"You came all the way from the future to save the woman who kept your parents apart?" Asked the fairy, cynical.

"In a way, yes. I'm here to unfreeze Marian so that Henry never becomes the Dark One".

Tinkerbell collapsed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So the identity of the New Dark One is revealed! Someone had already guessed, so congrats! I hope it wasn't too obvious. XOXO<strong>

**PS. Anyone has any idea about what Marian has to do with Henry becoming the Dark One? I plan to reveal that in the next chapter, but in the meantime, please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I'm so happy you guys seem to be enjoying my writing! I realize the last few chapters have been mostly Lara and Tink talking, but I really had some things I had to explain and I couldn't find another way to do it. Plus, I really miss Tinkerbell, I feel like Regina needs a friend outside the Charming family. Anyway, I promise we'll see more of other characters in future chapters. Maybe not in the next one, but soon. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 4<p>

"Okay, can you maybe let me finish this time before you faint again?" said Lara in an annoyed tone and wearing a matching facial expression. The girl had obviously inherited her mother's lack of patience, she looked and sounded just like a mini Regina with the snarky remark.

"Bear with me, what you just told me, that's a lot to process"

"Fine, but we don't have a lot of time. Now, where was I?"

"Something about Henry becoming the Dark One? Or did I just dream that?"_ I hope I did,_ thought the fairy.

"Oh, right! That's why I need your help. We need to save Marian" said Lara, matter-of-factly.

"I don't get it, what does it have to do with your brother turning evil?"

"Because if Marian stays frozen my parents can never be together"

"See, I'm sorry (Lara, is it?), I understand that you want your parents to be together, hell I'm one of the people who wants them to be together the most. I've known Regina even before she met your father, I was in fact the very person who led her to him, and I've seen the hardships they've had to endure throughout the years. I know true love when see it, and theirs is the purest and strongest kind of love, they are soul mates. What I don't understand is how this leads to he who holds the heart of the truest believer choosing the path of dark magic.

"Aun… Tinkerbell" she corrected herself quickly "are you familiar with something called Operation Mongoose?"

"Can't say that I am, nope"

"Well, that's what my mother and brother called their little mission to find the Author of the Story Book." seeing the blonde hand't quite gotten where she was going with that, the fourteen-year-old brunette continued "after Marian came back and mom's happy ending was ripped of again she concluded that no matter what she did or how much she changed, she could never be truly happy, for the Book would always portrait her as a villain. Henry offered to help her find the Author and have him change her story".

"Are you implying that nothing we do ir our own doing, and that there's someone out there controlling our every action? Deciding who gets a happy ending and who doesn't?" the room around the fairy started to spin really fast "Oh my God, that's a disturbing thought!" she said, more to herself than to the teenager.

"They could never prove that, its just a theory. I honestly don't know whether that's true or not."

"Thank God!"

"Anyway, they searched for a while. When she found out she was having me, mother decided to stop. She wanted to focus on raising me without making the same mistakes she made with Henry. She said we were enough, that we were everything she needed to be happy. Henry didn't believe it to be true, so he kept searching. He took an after school job at Rumplestiltskin's shop. One day, after endless dead ends, my brother decided the only way to achieve his goal was through magic, so he accepted Gold's offer to make him his apprentice. The power changed him over the years. He slowly forgot about Operation Mongoose. He was blind by the power and they only thing he cared about was becoming increasingly stronger, until the day he realized there was nothing else left to do except defeating his master."

Tinkerbell listen to the girl speechless. What she was saying was surreal, unimaginable. Yet, there was a part of her that felt she could trust her.

"Okay" she swallowed "how do you suggest we save Marian?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, are you guys curious about Lara's plan? I had these first four chapters already very clear in my mind, so it didn't take me very long to write them. The next ones might take a little bit more time to be posted, for I still have some details to figure out about how I'm gonna get the characters to the places I want them to be in. I promise it won't take too long though. <strong>**I'm planing a chapter that centers basically around a conversation between Robin and Regina, I hope you look forward to it. I realize that for and OutlawQueen fic there hasn't been much interaction between the two of them, but I promise to make up for it! ****XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter about Lara and Tink talking. I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 5<p>

Lara explained her plan to Tinkerbell. It involved and awful lot of extremely advanced magic. Only a very accomplished witch would be able to do it, the fairy herself couldn't comprehend half of it.

"I'm not sure that can be done, sweetheart. Otherwise people would've already tried it. O will try it. This time travel thing is giving me a headache".

"Trust me, it can be done. Having both dark and light magic makes me a very powerful witch. Even stronger than my mother or my grandmother Cora" said Lara with with determination, and maybe a little too sure of herself (Tinkerbell couldn't decide from which of her parents she got that from. Probably both).

"Then what do you need me for?'

"First, I need a place to stay. I could only gather enough money for a day or two at the bed & breakfast." Tinkerbell laughed a little at that.

"Second, I need you to distract my mom so I can get some things I need from her vault"

"That is gonna be a problem." the fairy quickly interrupted "Regina and I aren't exactly in the best of terms right now. She blames me for using the pixie dust and leading her to Robin Hood. In her mind, I'm just as responsible for her heart ache as he is"

"I don't care about that. You're just gonna have to find a way to talk to her and get over your issues. Which leads to the third reason why I'm here. I know mom is no the most easygoing person in the world and that she has a hard time forgiving people, but she needs her friend, even if she says she doesn't. Especially right now. I can't go talk to her, for obvious reasons, but she shouldn't have to go trough this alone" the fairy wiped away a tear "You don't give up on the people you love, even when they are mad at you and specially not when they are hurt".

The two of them were silent for a moment after Lara finished her speech.

"Let's say I were to do this, I don't even know what to say to her. I mean, this isn't exactly something that happens everyday. What advice can you give in a situation like this?" Lara smirked, she had successfully convinced the fairy to help her.

"You don't have to say anything. Just promise you'll be there for her. Show her there are still people who care about her and are worried about her wellbeing".

"Fine. I'll do it. Even if it means she'll throw a fireball at me" the blond half-joked.

"She won't" replied the brunette, seriously.

"So, when do you want do do this?"

"Right now, if you're up to it. The sooner the better"

"Right now?!" she swallowed "Fine, just give me a few minutes decide what I'm going to say. Maybe we can take your things to my place while I do it"

"Oh, thank you, Auntie Tink!" Lara stood up and spontaneously hugged the woman who sat across form her. Tinkerbell didn't have the heart to correct her about the nickname this time. There was something so genuine about the girl's affection that just warmed her heart. They must be very close in the future, she thought.

The fourteen-year-old grabbed her bag and the two of them exited Granny's together. The girl already knew where they were going and led the way, she probably had been to the fairy's place several times.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is gonna be Tinkerbell talking to Regina. We'll see how that goes... hahaha I will probably upload it later today, if everything turns out alright. I just wanted to say I never intended this story to be action packed or too complex. It has always been about the characters and their <strong>**interactions, the time travel thing was just something I came up with to tie it all together. I hope it isn't too OOC. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! XOXO**

**Ps. I'll explain Lara's plan better soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm suuuuper late with this ****chapter, I'm so sorry. I am not at home and only now did I get internet to upload it. At least this one is a bit longer than the previous ones, please don't kill me hahahah. Okay, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 6<p>

After everything was settled, Lara and Tink parted ways. The girl headed to the cemetery while the fairy made her way towards Mifflin Street. Regina hadn't been seen around town since she had stormed out of the diner two nights before, so her home was the logical place to start looking for her. After all, it wasn't like there was many places she could have gone to.

Soon did Tinkerbell arrive at the big white mansion did she ring the doorbell. No answer came. She rang it again. Still no answer.

"I know you're in there, Regina" she shouted. She didn't know for sure, but it was pretty good guess "I just want to talk to you, open up!"

The blonde started ring the doorbell again, repeatedly.

"I swear, I'm gonna keep doing this until you open this door"

"Go away, I'm in no mood for a pep talk" came a strong voice form inside the house.

"No. We need to talk, Regina"

"I don't think so" from her voice voice, Tinkerbell could tell the former Queen was now standing just across the door.

"If you don't open this door I'm just gonna magic my way in there"

The front door was suddenly opened. The usually so regal brunette looked like she had been crying all night, there were deep bags below her eyes and her hair was messy. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her gray silk pajamas before answering the door, which was so unlike her.

"Unless you're here to apologize for ruining my life once again, I have no interest in what you want to say"

"Oh, Regina. You can't say that. True love, even if it is for a short while is always worth it"

"All your pixie dust lead me to was more pain" the brunette replied bitterly.

"You don't know that. You haven't even given Robin time to think"

"I talked to him. He's staying with his wife" now Regina didn't sound angry anymore, just broken "I mean, why wouldn't he? He finally has the love of his life back. His perfect Marian, his wife, mother of his child. I can't compete with that. Nobody in their right mind would choose the Evil Queen"

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore"

"I am. I don't know how to be any other way. Only yesterday I almost had Sydney kill her. I would have left little Roland motherless. Again"

"But you didn't, that shows how far you've come. You've changed, Regina"

"Emma found her in my dungeons, you know"

"That was thirty years ago"

"Not for Marian, it wasn't. And it doesn't change the fact that I was the reason they had do go through all that pain in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if Robin never wants to look at my face again when he finds out" she couldn't hide the tear anymore.

"That's it. Come on. I'll make you some tea and we'll talk" Tinkerbell pushed her friend inside. Regina didn't put up a fight this time.

Upon entering, the blonde fairy noticed a pile o little papers on the center table. Notes.

"Who are those from?"

"Henry"

Seeing that her friend wasn't going to elaborate, Tinkerbell continued.

"Why is he sending messages instead of being here with you?" She saw where this was going.

"Because I told him not to come. Because I'm can't be the mother he deserves right now. Because I won't let him see me like this"

"Oh, sweetheart. That boy loves you more than anything in the world. He's probably very worried about you right now. Talk to him, it will make you feel so much better"

"But.."

"No. You can't push everyone away, Regina! You might not believe it, but there are people who care about you and want you to be happy. I know I do. I know your son does. Bloody hell I'm pretty sure even Snow White does! You just gotta let us in. Now let's make that tea".

The fairy headed to the kitchen leaving the former Queen speechless in the living room. _So this is what it__'__s like to have an actual friend, _she thought.

They talked for a few hours. Nothing of importance, Regina tried to avoid the 'Robin subject' as much as she could, but she did agree that it wasn't healthy keeping Henry away. Around 8pm Tinkerbell received a message: _Back at ur place. Something went wrong. Need to talk - LM._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you think? Next chapter is going to be Lara's point of view, so we are going to find ou what went wrong with her plan. I hope you guys are curious. XOXO<em>**

**_Ps. I just realized I skipped an episode when I was counting the days, sorry. So for now just pretend that the chapters with Lara and Tink talking are not the day after Marian came back, but the next. I'm gonna fix this as soon as I can, I promise._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got wifi \o/. I'm sooooo sorry this is very late, but I had no way to upload it. Here's chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 7<p>

Lara made her way towards the cemetery, where her mother's vault was. It wasn't a long walk and the young brunette soon got there. It was exactly the way she remembered from when her mother first started teaching her magic. She was only four. She had expressed magic since she was born, but in the beginning it was only little things, like turning on and off the lights. Soon after she turned four Lara had and argument with another kid at school which resulted in him being thrown across the classroom. After the incident Regina decided it was time to teach her daughter how to control her magic, so she wouldn't hurt anyone else. They used to practice every evening after the Mayor got back from work.

Lara was counting on finding everything she needed easily, for her mother was one of the most organized people who'd ever met. Her system probably hadn't chanced much over the years and everything should be in the same place.

The girl was about to open the door, but something stopped her. It was like a magic field. Only it didn't make sense. The Queen used to seal the vault with blood magic when she wasn't around, but it shouldn't be a problem for Lara, her daughter and only living blood relative. Something didn't make sense.

She tried again. This time willing the door to open in her mind, like she was taught to. Same result. There was no opening the heavy stone door.

Even tough she knew it wouldn't work (and even if it did work it would certainly reveal her attempt of braking an entrance) Lara couldn't help but project her frustration into a fire ball, after all, she had inherited her mother's short temper. She projected her arm towards the building ahead of her, but nothing happened. No fire ball. No even a flame. Something was wrong with her magic.

Lara tried again. Nothing. The young brunette was beginning to breathe fast. Anxiety taking over her. She had had magic ever since she was born. Without it, she felt literally powerless. Lara tried poofing back to Tinkerbell's. When she opened her eyes she was still ate the same stop facing the Mills family crypt. Something was very wrong, not only her dark magic was gone, but her light magic as well. Who could have taken it? And how did they know she was there?!

The best thing to do right now was to try to calm down. She slowly walked back to Tinkerbell's apartment. It took way longer than it usually would, but she needed the time to think. On her way there, she stopped at Granny's to get some hot chocolate. The sugar helped her regain perspective. Upon arriving at the apartment, Lara tried a bunch of simple spells for a couple os hours. Her failure only helped prove what she already knew: her magic was gone. All of it.

She looked at the clock. 8pm. Her mother was probably already getting suspicious about Tinkerbell hanging out with her for such a long time. She should probably have let the fairy know when she left the cemetery, but she was too caught up in her own problems. She sent a text: _Back at ur place. Something went wrong. Need to talk - LM._

Lara didn't know what to do. This wasn't expected at all. Her whole plan was going south. She hoped the fairy had an idea of what was going on, for she didn't know who else to turn to.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm am so very sorry for the long wait. I was traveling with my family and I had no time to write, but I'm back now so the updates will go back to being more frequent. I hope you guy haven't given up on this story yet, I can't even begin to tell you how happy and surprised I am that this story has reached almost 50 follows already! This chapter is a little longer than my usual chapters are, I hope it makes up for the wait. Here's chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 8<p>

Tinkerbell rushed back home as fast as she could. When she got there, Lara was lying on the couch with both hands covering her face. She looked helpless.

"Oh, sweetheart! What happened?" the fairy sat next to the girl and ran her fingers through her dark locks.

"My magic. It's gone. All of it" she sat down.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Look" Lara flicked her hand as if to create a fire ball, but nothing happened. "Do you think someone took it?" Tinkerbell was starting to feel restless.

"I don't know. I mean, nobody knows I'm here. Nobody even knows I exist except you" something didn't add up "For someone to steal my magic they would have to know I have it the first place. This just doesn't make sense".

"Have you used your magic since you got here?"

Lara appeared to think for a while, then answered: "Actually, I don't remember using it since I went through the portal" her demeanor suddenly changed to that of hope, as if someone had just pointed out something that had been right in front of her the whole time "Do you think I lost my magic when I travelled to the past?" She said, in a mix of excitement and apprehension.

"I wouldn't know. I think it's a possibility. There are only few people who have travelled in time before, so there isn't much knowledge about the subject. We don't know what the rules are".

"Wait, but how come Elsa got to keep her powers? She travelled in time using a portal the same way I did".

"We have to think about what are the differences between the two situations" said Tinkerbell

Lara was very agitated now. She had stood up and was walking around the room murmuring incomprehensible words to herself. She stopped suddenly and almost screamed when realization hit her:

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I went back and she went forward!"

That got Tinkerbell thinking.

"I have an idea!" The fairy disappeared into one of the other rooms. Lara quickly followed her. She found Tinkerbell pulling books from the shelfs frenetically. The volumes were soon starting to pile up on the floor.

"What are you looking for? Can I help you?"

"I don't think you can help me, sweetheart. I know I've read something somewhere, but I can't remember neither the name of the book or what it was about.."

She continued drifting through the pages. The teenager just sat on the floor and watched. There was nothing she could do to help and this did seem like their best shot at the moment, but the young brunette couldn't help but feeling useless.

Luck was on their side, it seemed though, for not soon after the Tinkerbell exclaimed: "Found it!"

"What is it? Does it say why I have no magic in this time? Or does it say how to get it back? Does.."

"Just a second, I'm reading it!" Tinkerbell interrupted. Lara was just as impatient as her mother. I was not one of the best traits she had inherited from her.

The book was about magical clones and how one could duplicate themselves for a while so they could do more than one thing at once.

"I may have found something. It's only a theory, it could be wrong, but it makes sense" her voice softer this time.

"Oh, please, just tell me already!" Lara almost begged.

"A while ago I became interested in the art of creating duplicates. The only problem with this spell is that, while it can duplicate someone's physical form, it cannot do the same with their magic".

"I don't understad"

"Only one person gets access to the magic, or it could be split between the two, but neither would be as strong as the original individual was. Assuming that time travel works the same way, it would explain why the Ice Queen has her powers and you don't. When Elsa came to the future, she didn't bring her powers with her, she only took over her future self's powers. Does that make sense?"

"A little, I see where you are going"

"Since there was no future version of her, she got her full powers. The magic still existed even though she didn't in this time because once magic is created it cannot be destroyed, only changed. In you case, there was no one you could borrow magic from, because you don't yet exist in this time".

"So, if your theory is true, I have to wait until my parents get together and conceive me so I can borrow my baby self's powers? That's crazy, even for me. And I'm the daughter of Robin Hood and the Evil Queen" she looked confused.

"It might be crazy, but that's the best theory we've got so far. We just have to wait a few days and see if you get your powers back. In the meantime, you can keep trying to get access to you magic through other means" the fairy just got more convinced that she was right as the time passed.

"Fine, we have nothing to lose anyway" agreed Lara, though reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will probably be my take on Robin and Regina's talk in the vault from episode 8. What I have planned is slightly different from cannon... You'll see. Hahaha XOXO<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, my alternative version of the morning after from episode 8. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The New Dark One - Chapter 9<p>

A few days later…

Regina woke up feeling safe, like she hadn't felt in a long time. The sensation didn't last long though. As soon as she noticed the body pressing next to hers and realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom, but in her crypt, memories from the previous night started coming back. How Robin had come after her. How he'd broken his code. How they'd succumbed to desire even though he was still married.

Regina now only felt guilt, mixed with shame and regret. She had been redeeming herself, she was trying to be a better person. _Only good people don__'__t sleep with married men,_ she thought.

Carefully, as not to wake Robin, Regina freed herself from his embrace and stood up. She needed some time to think before they could talk about their situation. The usually so confident brunette was feeling lost and didn't know what to do. She was sure of one thing though, she would not be the other woman. She deserved better than that, even tough she loved Robin and was pretty sure he felt the same for her, and she wouldn't do that to Marian. Especially since she was the one who separated the woman from her family in the first place.

Regina walked to the other chamber and took her time dressing herself, she really wasn't in a hurry to have to face her actions. She used magic to conjure clean clothes from her closet at home, the situation was bad enough, she didn't need the whole town gossiping about how the mayor was wearing the same clothes from the previous night.

Robin woke up feeling like something was missing. He turned around to find that Regina was no longer by his side, he was alone. What had felt so right the night before now seemed all kinds of wrong. He shouldn't have come after Regina. It's not that he didn't love her, he did, with all his heart, but now he would yet again have to break her heart. There was no way he was pursuing a relationship with the Queen while he was still married, he was too honorable for that, even tough there was nothing he wanted more than being with the stubborn brunette. The problem was, his wife was currently under the curse of the Snow Queen, so he wasn't getting a divorce any time soon.

The archer waited another 10 minutes before gathering the courage to do what he had to. To tell the woman he loved that they couldn't be together and hurt her once more. He was ashamed of his actions the previous night, they had been dishonest and misleading. He should have thought about the consequences, but at the some all he could think about was how much he missed her.

There was nothing he could do about it though, what was done was done. Robin entered the main chamber just as Regina was finishing putting her clothes on. Even this early in the day and after the sleepless night they had had, she still looked as regal and beautiful as always.

"Good morning, Regina"

"I think we need to talk" she said nonchalantly. That was definitely not the reaction he was waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I promise I'll post the second part with the actual talk as soon as possible, maybe even today. I just felt I needed to write about their feeling and thoughts first, and this seemed like a good place to split the scene so this chapter ****wouldn't be much longer than the other ones. XOXO**


End file.
